1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to circuit designs. More particularly, example embodiments relate to methods of designing system-on-chips including tapless standard cells, designing systems and system-on-chips.
2. Description of the Related Art
An integrated circuit, such as a system-on-chip, may have an operating speed distribution due to a process variation. As the semiconductor manufacturing process has been continuously developed, the operating speed distribution for the system-on-chip may widen, a ratio of power consumption to an operating speed may increase, and a defect rate of the system-on-chip may increase.